Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device which displays a 3D object and provides a tactile feedback corresponding to the displayed 3D object.
Discussion of the Related Art
Developments of 3-Dimensional (3D) display technology and touch sensitive display technology enable a user to control a 3D object via a touch input to a surface of a display device. The display device may generate a tactile feedback with respect to the 3D object corresponding to the touch input in an area where the touch input is sensed. This may allow the user to perceive the texture of a touch area via tactile sensation.
In the aforementioned display device, however, an area where the 3D object is displayed and an area where the tactile feedback corresponding to the 3D object is generated may not coincide with each other. This may cause the user to unnaturally perceive the tactile feedback.